


Rencontre surprenante

by KarenKilla



Series: Âme sœur [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, M/M, Post-War, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Thatch brise une tablette de runes en fourchelangue et l'équipage se retrouve dans le monde d'Harry Potter, un monde après guerre, mais où la guerre a laissé des traces. Est ce que les liens existant entre certains des commandants et certains sorciers réussiront à être suffisant pour les sorciers ? Voudront ils repartir avec les pirates ?





	1. Chapter 1

Thatch était en train de réfléchir au meilleur endroit pour se cacher durant le prochain mois, non la prochaine décennie serait plus prudent. Il allait se faire jeter quand les gens s'apercevraient que c'était de sa faute, non qu'il soit entièrement sûr que ce soit vraiment de sa faute, mais disons que vu ce qui venait de se produire, il en était presque sûr. Mais c'était un accident il le jurait. Il avait juste voulu voir ce qui fascinait autant Marco et les autres avec ces tablettes anciennes, pour lui l'écriture ne ressemblait à rien, du coup il avait voulu voir de plus près. Il avait du y aller discrètement parce que Marco avait eu peur qu'il ne casse quelque chose, ce que Thatch avait trouvé idiot bien sûr, et il en avait fait qu'à sa tête. 

Il aurait probablement pas dû maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait sérieusement, mais il n'avait rien cassé. Comment aurait il pu savoir qu'en appuyant sur les gribouillis, parce que c'était ce que c'était, la tablette allait commencer à briller, avant d'envelopper le navire. Thatch s'était reculé rapidement en voyant la lumière, paniqué à ce qui allait se passer, avant de tomber à la renverse à cause du tangage du navire. Parce que le Moby Dick avait commencé à tanguer comme pas possible, comme la pire tempête jamais vu et Thatch était presque sûr que c'était à cause de la tablette parce que quand il avait parlé aux navigateurs, une heure auparavant, qui lui avaient dit que le temps serait tranquille pour le restant de l'après midi. Et bien que le temps sur Grand Line et particulièrement dans le Nouveau Monde, était changeant, les navigateurs étaient des experts et ils avaient l'habitude. Ils savaient ce qu'ils disaient. 

Thatch choisit la solution la plus stratégique, il décida de quitter la salle et de se réfugier ailleurs, en plein visuel des autres, il n'y avait aucun moyen que les autres sachent que c'était lui, il était seul après tout. Son idée ne survécut pas après qu'il soit sorti de la salle, en effet Marco était là avec les bras croisés, mais pire pour le commandant de la quatrième division, son âme sœur, Izo était là. Habituellement, Thatch en aurait été ravi, il aimait Izo et remerciait Davy Jones chaque jour pour lui avoir donné un âme sœur pareil, les lettres sur son poignet droit n'était qu'un rappel de sa chance et de son bonheur. Sauf que là, il était presque sûr d'avoir fait une connerie, et Izo allait lui en vouloir et probablement l'engueuler un bon coup aussi.

"Thatch, tu ne sais pas pourquoi une lueur a envahi le Moby Dick yoi ? Une lueur provenant de cette pièce yoi, une pièce où tu n'avais absolument pas le droit d'entrer, mais tu ne sais rien n'est ce pas yoi ?" Marco demanda d'une voix très calme qui n'apaisa en rien le rouquin, cependant avant qu'il ne puisse inventer un mensonge ou autre chose du même genre, quelqu'un les appela

"Hey, vous trois, Pops veut tout les commandants sur le pont, apparemment on n'est à un endroit bizarre." Kingdew les informa, le blond, commandant de la 11e division avait les sourcils froncés, signe évident de son inquiétude 

Sans un mot, mais avec un dernier regard plein de promesse à Thatch, Izo et Marco suivirent leur ami, Thatch sur leur talons, il n'était qu'un peu sauvé et il s'en rendait compte. Il allait devoir se produire un miracle pour le sauver de cette situation, surtout si ses actions avaient mis l'équipage en danger. Quoique si tel était le cas il s'en voudrait suffisamment et il accepterait n'importe quelle punition sans rechigner. 

La vision qui les attendait sur le pont était pour le moins surprenante, ils n'étaient visiblement plus sur la mer, oh ils étaient toujours sur l'eau mais c'était un petit lac, rien à voir avec l'océan qu'ils connaissaient si bien. A tribord, droite, se dressait un gigantesque château tandis qu'à bâbord, gauche, il y avait une forêt. C'était pour le moins bizarre. Les quatre commandants ne perdirent pas de temps à aller à la proue du navire où se tenait déjà Barbe Blanche avec les autres commandants. 

"Quelqu'un a t'il une idée de comment on s'est retrouvé ici ?" Barbe Blanche demanda d'une voix calme 

"C'est ma faute Pops." Thatch avoua, prêt à assumer ses responsabilités, il était souvent un idiot, mais il était quand même capable d'assumer quand il faisait une erreur, comme présentement 

"Fils ?" Barbe Blanche demanda en regardant le commandant de sa quatrième division et un des grands farceurs de sa famille

"J'ai touché à la tablette qu'on a trouvé sur la dernière île, elle s'est illuminée et après on s'est retrouvé ici, ce serait donc logique de dire que c'est de ma faute." Thatch expliqua 

"On va peut être avoir une idée d'où on est Pops, il y a quelqu'un qui arrive." Rakuyou, le commandant de la 7e division, un blond avec des dreadlock et une moustache en pique appela en observant le château 

En effet une femme d'un certain âge avançait vers eux, ses cheveux étaient retenus en un chignon très strict, elle avait un chapeau vert pointu sur la tête, et portait une robe à motif tartan, elle avait pour la plus grande confusion des sorciers une baguette de bois à la main. 

"Qui êtes vous ? Et comment êtes vous arrivés ici ?" la femme demanda une fois qu'elle fut devant la proue du navire, donnant au pirate un regard qui les défiait de lui mentir et qui donnait à la plupart d'entre eux la sensation qu'ils allaient se faire taper sur les doigts en cas de bêtises. 

"Je m'appelle Edward Newgate mais on m'appelle Barbe Blanche, voici mon équipage et ma famille, les pirates de Barbe Blanche. Quand à comment nous sommes arrivés ici, quoique soit ce lieu je ne sais pas vraiment, mais ce n'était pas volontaire, un de mes fils suspecte une tablette avec d'étranges inscriptions. Où sommes nous alors et qui êtes vous ?" Barbe Blanche répondit avant de poser à son tour des questions, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de respecter un peu le courage de cette femme qui n'hésitait pas à se tenir devant eux prête à se défendre si nécessaire, c'était visible, mais pour autant elle ne montrait pas le moindre signe de peur. 

"Je suis la Directrice Minerva McGonnagal, je dirige l'école de magie de Poudlard dans l'enceinte de laquelle vous vous trouvez. La tablette que vous avez trouvé été probablement recouvertes de runes et c'est pour ça qu'elle vous a amené ici je suppose." McGonnagal dit en réfléchissant, ces étrangers bien que menaçant en apparence n'avaient pas l'intention, pour le moment en tout cas, d'attaquer. Les nouvelles protections mises en place autour de Poudlard autour de la guerre et lors de la reconstruction du château y veillaient, et en tant que directrice elle était connectée directement à ses protections. La raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas appelé du renfort, même si elle était sûre que ses professeurs le lui reprocheraient plus tard, mais ses années en tant que directrice de la maison Griffondor et plus particulièrement en tant que professeur des maraudeurs, des jumeaux Weasley et surtout de Silène Potter, lui avaient appris à ne pas traîner quand un soucis se présentait. 

"Tout va bien Prof ?" une voix légère se fit entendre, les têtes de tout le monde se tournèrent vers la forêt d'où une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds, ils lui arrivaient mi-cuisse, et aux yeux bleus-gris se trouvait, faisant environ un mètre soixante elle n'était pas très grande, mais même si sa posture était détendue, les bras croisés dans le dos, il était visible pour les pirates qu'elle était prête à défendre la Directrice qui se trouvait devant eux au moindre geste de sa part.

"Très bien Miss Lovegood, nous avons juste un léger problème avec ce groupe qui vient probablement d'un autre monde vu leur style différent du notre et le fait que nous n'avons plus de pirate de ce genre depuis plusieurs siècles." la directrice répondit calmement 

"Oui ça peut poser un problème en effet." Luna Lovegood reconnut doucement 

"Tu viens d'apprendre que nous venons d'un autre monde et c'est ce que tu trouves à dire ?" Joz, le commandant de la troisième division, et un des hommes les plus grands de l'équipage, à l'exception de Pops bien sûr, vu qu'il atteignait les trois mètres de haut, ne put s'empêcher de demander. 

"Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi grand." Luna répondit après un moment de silence, son attention totalement fixée sur l'homme qui venait juste de parler, elle avait donc remarqué qu'il était grand, il avait une barbiche rayée qu'elle trouvait assez amusante, de même que sa coiffure avec des petites boulettes. Elle était contente de voir que son âme sœur était quelqu'un qui se moquait visiblement du regard des gens, étant comme ça elle même, ça aurait pu être problématique si ça n'avait pas été son cas. Elle avait toujours su qu'il serait spécial, après tout elle avait eu cette phrase marquée autour de son poignet gauche depuis sa naissance et ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de commun. 

Tout le monde, à sa connaissance en tout cas, naissait avec une marque sur le corps, c'était la marque des âmes sœurs, la première phrase qu'ils échangeaient, elle apparaissait quelque part sur leur corps, ça pouvait vraiment être n'importe où, elle avait connu quelqu'un qui l'avait à l'intérieur de la cuisse par exemple. La marque était donc la première phrase qu'ils échangeaient et plus encore elle était de la couleur des yeux de l'âme sœur, une preuve supplémentaire en plus de l'écriture dans laquelle la phrase était rédigée, ce qui était l'écriture de l'âme sœur. Un âme sœur était quelqu'un qui complétait l'autre en tout point, ce n'était pas parfait bien sûr et le couple devait travailler pour que ça fonctionne, mais quand ça marchait ça valait vraiment le coup. Ses parents avaient été des âmes sœurs,  et elle avait toujours voulu ce genre d'amour là. 

Son âme sœur la dévisageait avec autant d'intensité et d'intérêt qu'elle le faisait elle même, quelques années auparavant elle aurait probablement été très mal à l'aise et aurait pensé à toutes ses fautes, à tout ce que les autres critiquaient toujours. Mais elle était différente à présent, la guerre l'avait changé en partie, plus brisée en réalité, mais c'était Silène et George qui l'avaient vraiment aidé à s'accepter et à s'assumer comme elle était sans se soucier le moins du monde des autres. Du coup maintenant, à 26 ans, Luna bien qu'un peu inquiète de savoir si elle allait lui plaire, elle était quand même suffisamment sûre d'elle pour ne pas montrer le moindre doute et lui rendre son regard sans hésitation. 

Joz ne pouvait plus supporter la distance, après autant d'années à attendre il avait enfin trouvé son âme soeur, il sauta du navire avec une souplesse et une rapidité que peu de monde ne le connaissant pas, suspectait qu'il ait. Il avança doucement vers la jeune femme blonde, ne voulant pas l'effrayer, mais visiblement elle n'avait pas du tout peur de lui vu qu'elle fit les derniers pas sans attendre. 

"Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, je m'appelle Luna Lovegood." Luna dit avec un sourire 

"Le plaisir est pour moi, je m'appelle Joz, j'ai renoncé à mon nom de famille et on m'appelle Diamond Joz." Joz répondit en levant lentement sa main vers la joue de la jeune femme pour la toucher délicatement, lui laissant tout le temps de se décaler si elle ne voulait pas du contact. La toucher même aussi légèrement était un choc, elle était réelle, ce n'était pas un énième rêve ou quoique ce soit du genre, non elle était là, devant lui. "Puis-je ... puis-je voir ta marque ?" il demanda ensuite avec difficulté, sa gorge était serrée par l'émotion.

"Bien sûr." Luna accepta volontiers, d'un coup de poignet sa baguette était dans sa main, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse agir d'avantage, Joz l'interrompit 

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Et qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?" Joz demanda curieux et surpris

"Je suis une sorcière et ceci est ma baguette magique. Les sorciers en général cachent leur marque pour que personne ne puisse l'utiliser contre eux, c'est facile et un des premiers sorts appris en réalité. Une marque ne peut pas être modifié par contre, même par magie, c'est impossible. Pour te la montrer je dois donc enlever le sortilège d'invisibilité placé dessus." Luna lui expliqua calmement, ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle vit qu'il avait compris qu'elle continua ses gestes, remontant la manche de sa robe, dévoilant ainsi son poignet gauche, il suffit d'un simple mot pour que la marque apparaisse sous les yeux ébahis de Joz qui les traça doucement avec son doigt, admirant son écriture qui entourait le poignet fin de la jolie blonde, dans une couleur marron qu'il connaissait bien vu que c'était celle de ses yeux.

Sans qu'elle ait besoin de dire quoique ce soit il baissa une de ses épaulettes boulonnées, celle de droite, permettant à Luna de voir son écriture dans une couleur bleue-gris, il n'y avait plus aucun doute.  Son sourire dut bien transcrire ce qu'elle pensait parce qu'il le lui rendit avec une joie visible dans ses yeux. Joz lui prit la main dans la sienne, tandis que son autre main allait sur la joue de Luna comme auparavant. Ils se regardaient juste dans les yeux, pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit d'autre pour le moment, ils s'étaient trouvés. 

Il aurait du se douter que ses frères ne pourraient pas se taire éternellement par contre. 

"Dites, ça veut dire que je vais pas me faire jeter ?" Thatch demanda, brisant ainsi le moment avant d'émettre un cri de douleur, Izo avait horreur quand quelqu'un brisait un moment romantique et venait de frapper Thatch avec son éventail. Ce qui provoqua bien sûr les rires de tout le monde, y compris la nouvelle paire.


	2. Chapter 2

La directrice McGonnagal et Luna furent rapidement invitées sur le pont par Barbe Blanche, qui était ravi de voir qu'un de ses fils avait trouvé son âme sœur, bien que la situation soit un peu inhabituelle, le capitaine pirate en était heureux, surtout que Joz avait besoin d'une personne pour le pousser à être plus expressif et plus détendu, il avait le sentiment que cette petite blonde en était parfaitement capable. Et d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir de son attitude, elle était capable de se défendre. Il n'avait pas de problème si l'âme sœur d'un de ses fils était une simple civile, mais ça rendait souvent les choses plus compliquées, parfois la personne refusait d'accepter que son âme sœur était un pirate, d'autres fois elles acceptaient le fait mais elles refusaient de changer d'île ou quoique ce soit. Le deuxième point  n'était pas vraiment un problème mais qui pouvait le devenir pour un de ses commandants en particulier, certains marines ne se souciaient pas de savoir si la civile en question avait commis un crime ou non, simplement le fait qu'elle soit l'âme sœur d'un pirate était un crime. Bleiheim avait perdu son âme sœur ainsi, ils s'aimaient mais elle avait refusé de partir, disant que l'île était sa maison, un marine avait appris leur relation via un villageois et elle avait été tué. Nul doute que si le marine en charge avait été un peu tacticien il se serait servi d'elle pour pousser son fils à aller la sauver, mais quand Bleiheim avait appris qu'elle était en danger, c'était déjà trop tard. 

Il n'avait donc pas de problème particulier avec le fait que les âmes sœurs ne veuillent pas toujours vivre sur le Moby Dick, il le proposait bien sûr toujours, mais il préférait quand elles résidaient sur une île de son territoire. De préférence un peu en centre afin de pouvoir les protéger au mieux et de limiter les risques. C'était toujours mieux bien sûr quand elles étaient capable de se défendre, ce qui était le cas de cette Luna, même si son apparence n'en donnait pas l'impression. Il serait curieux de la voir se battre, savoir exactement ce qu'elle était capable de faire et quel style elle avait. 

En tout cas il reconnaissait que les deux femmes sorcières avaient du caractère mais surtout du cran, elles ne l'avaient pas regardé avec peur malgré sa taille qui ne semblait pas commune dans ce monde. Elles n'avaient pas hésité à croiser son regard ce qui était plus que beaucoup, même la plupart des marines d'ailleurs. 

Marco ne perdit pas de temps à aller, soigneusement, cherché la tablette qu'ils pensaient responsable pour leur voyage surprise, Barbe Blanche devait reconnaître en tout cas qu'il était heureux des actions de Thatch, c'était sans aucun doute idiot mais ça avait permis à Joz et à Luna de se rencontrer et ça valait le coup pour lui. Le capitaine observait avec approbation l'attitude de son second, Marco transportait doucement le plateau sur lequel la tablette avait été posé, permettant ainsi de la déplacer sans provoquer un autre incident, ils ne savaient après tout rien à propos des conséquences de la magie écrite, si c'était bien de la magie, mais il doutait que ce soit autre chose. 

La directrice passa en premier, observant attentivement la tablette avant de se reculer. 

"Je suis navrée mais bien que ces inscriptions me disent quelque chose, ce n'est pas familier. J'aurai dit que c'était des runes, mais si c'est le cas je ne les ai jamais étudié, et le professeur Babbling ne m'en a pas montré des pareilles ces dernières années." la femme expliqua en secouant la tête avec un regret apparent, elle voulait les aider mais elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait faire sans pouvoir déchiffrer les runes. Les portails qui existaient il y a plusieurs siècle entre les mondes avait à présent disparu, et elle ne savait rien sur la magie qui permettrait de former sans danger un nouveau portail pour leur permettre de retourner chez eux. Et aussi d'ouvrir un passage afin que Miss Lovegood puisse revenir de temps en temps voir Miss Potter et Mr George Weasley, après tout elle doutait que la jeune femme blonde accepte facilement d'être séparée de sa famille de la sorte. 

Intriguée Luna s'avança à son tour, Joz avec elle vu que le commandant lui tenait la main, mais c'était normal, en général les âmes sœurs passaient un temps à avoir besoin de maintenir un contact entre eux, plus ils se rencontraient tard, plus c'était le cas, enfin ça ou si jamais ils avaient du traverser des épreuves difficiles. 

"C'est du fourchelangue." Luna dit de suite, reconnaissant les runes "Ce sont des runes en fourchelangue pour être précise, vous avez du en voir durant les deux guerres Professeur."

"Qu'est ce que le fourchelangue ?" Namur demanda, se tendant lorsque le regard de la jeune sorcière se posa sur lui, il était resté plutôt dissimulé auparavant, ne sachant pas si il y avait des hommes poissons dans ce monde et n'ayant aucune envie de se faire dévisager. Il s'attendait à un rejet, à des moqueries, mais elle ne réagit pas du tout, après un rapide coup d’œil elle lui répondit tranquillement. 

"Un langage qui permet à un sorcier de comprendre les serpents et d'écrire dans leur langue aussi, ce n'est pas une habilité courante vu que c'est héréditaire en général." Luna répondit en fronçant les sourcils 

"Comment savez vous à quoi ressemble les runes en fourchelangue Miss Lovegood ?" la directrice demanda surprise, à la réflexion oui elle avait du en voir une ou deux sur des scènes d'attaque, mais où est ce que Luna aurait elle pu ?

"Silène écrit beaucoup en fourchelangue, surtout les textes sur lesquels elle travaille, afin que ce soit plus sûr et elle m'a montré quand je lui ai demandé. Je sais reconnaître une ou deux lettres mais pas plus, et encore je ne suis même pas sûre." Luna expliqua 

"Qui est Silène ?" Joz demanda curieux d'en savoir plus sur la jeune sorcière 

"Ma meilleure amie/grande sœur/maman parfois pour la dernière catégorie. C'est la seule sorcière résidant dans le pays qui parle le fourchelangue. C'est un talent rare et assez mal vu par la plupart de la population malheureusement." Luna répondit avec un air toujours contrariée, elle se rappelait très bien le rejet que Silène avait du traverser à Poudlard, même si elle n'avait été proche de l'héritière Potter qu'à partir de la cinquième année de cette dernière, il était difficile de ne pas être au courant quand quelque chose d'aussi public était révélé. Après la guerre, Silène avait juste décidé de taire le fait qu'elle avait toujours le don, n'ayant nul envie qu'on la critique d'avantage. Elle avait déjà eu trop à faire, quoiqu'elle s'était certainement fait plaisir en portant plainte contre diffamation quand la Gazette avait pointé qu'elle était dangereuse suite à la demande que les journalistes la laissent en paix. Ils n'avaient pas écouté les avertissements mais ils avaient fini par la, ou plutôt les, laisser tranquille, après une belle somme d'argent et de plates excuses. 

"Je serai ravie de voir Miss Potter, avec un peu de chance j'arriverai à la convaincre de venir enseigner. C'est une des meilleures en défense après tout et elle a de l'expérience sur ce sujet et dans le professorat." McGonnagal dit avec espoir

"Elle refusera." Luna se contenta de dire à la directrice "Si cela vous convient elle pourrait venir pour traduire cette tablette. Enfin si j'ai bel et bien eu raison et que c'est du fourchelangue, sinon ça se compliquera un peu." elle dit en se tournant vers Barbe Blanche, c'était après tout la moindre des politesses vu qu'ils étaient sur son navire. 

"Elle est la bienvenue." Barbe Blanche acquiesça 

Luna sortit de nouveau sa baguette et fit apparaître un lapin. " _Silène tout va bien, je ne suis pas en danger mais on a besoin de toi à Poudlard. Il n'y a pas urgence mais si tu pouvais venir aujourd'hui ça m'arrangerait._ " Luna dit ensuite au lapin avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse sous les yeux ébahis des Shirohige.

"Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?" Thatch demanda avec enthousiasme, sous l’œil amusé d'Izo qui semblait néanmoins partager l'intérêt quoiqu'en moindre quantité. 

"Un patronus, c'est un sortilège particulier parce que la forme de l'animal qui nous protège est une part de nous. Avec un patronus on peut faire plusieurs choses, mais une de très pratique c'est s'envoyer des messages avec. Ça a l'avantage d'être rapide mais aussi d'identifier si c'est bel et bien le bon patronus pour la bonne personne. Il est impossible de modifier de soi même un patronus, le seul moyen que le patronus change c'est si la personne concernée change, elle ou ses relations d'ailleurs. Il est courant que les âmes sœurs aient un patronus similaire, le plus souvent en paire animal." Luna expliqua 

"Pourquoi tu l'as rassuré comme ça ? Tu es en danger ?" Joz demanda ensuite, plus concerné avec le message qu'avec la magie pour le moment 

"Il y a dix ans, il y a eu une grande bataille ici, une bataille qui a marqué la fin d'une guerre, mais il a fallu du temps avant qu'on arrête tout les mangemorts, j'étais visée souvent vu que leur chef, qui avait été tué ici voulait la mort de Silène, moi j'étais son amie et en plus je m'opposais à eux. Il y a eu plusieurs fois où elle a du venir pour me sauver, moi ou d'autres. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts et on est toujours un peu inquiet quand on se sépare en conséquence. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète c'est tout." Luna expliqua gentiment 

"Avec raison, en arrêtant autant de personnes appartenant à d'anciennes familles du monde sorcier, vous vous êtes mis à dos beaucoup de gens, vous aviez raison d'agir ainsi vu leurs actions, mais Miss Potter a raison d'être méfiante, surtout après tout ce qu'elle a traversé." la directrice rappela, Joz fronça les sourcils vers la jeune sorcière quand il la sentit sa main serrer la sienne avec plus de force, non que ce soit un soucis pour lui, mais il était clair qu'elle se retenait de dire quelque chose. 

Un patronus apparut ensuite, en forme de cerf celui là, il avança jusqu'à Luna avant d'ouvrir la bouche et parler, avec une voix indubitablement féminine. " _Je serai là dans un quart d'heure environ, le temps de finir ce que suis en train de faire. Il y  a besoin que j'amène quelque chose pour aider ? Il y a un problème avec les licornes ou les sombrals ? Tu es toujours dans la Forêt ?"_ Une fois son message transmis, le cerf disparut, laissant derrière lui une Luna souriante. C'était peut être idiot, mais même maintenant elle était toujours heureuse quand Silène montrait qu'elle écoutait ce qu'elle disait. Avec le temps, l'ancienne serdaigle avait diminué la quantité de créatures étranges qu'elle utilisait, disant les choses plus clairement à la place, les expériences l'ayant changé premièrement et ensuite elle savait que Silène l'écoutait et qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Pour autant elle éprouvait toujours de la joie quand ça se vérifiait, elle avait dit son intention d'aller voir les licornes au petit déjeuner, Silène était en train de travailler avec Kreature sur différentes associations qu'elle finançait, pour autant elle avait écouté et retenu ce que Luna avait dit. 

La jolie blonde ne perdit pas de temps à répondre, appelant de nouveau son patronus.  _"Non juste toi, ça concerne des runes. Je suis au niveau du lac, les licornes et les sombrals vont bien, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. J'ai rencontré mon âme soeur, je te laisse l'annoncer à George, à tout à l'heure."_. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en envoyant le message. Encore moins lorsque le cerf revint pour dire " _Merci"_ du ton le plus sarcastique possible. Il n'y avait aucun doute par rapport à la manière dont le rouquin allait prendre cette nouvelle à ses yeux, et c'était visible que Silène partageait la même opinion.

"Qui est George ?" Joz demanda en fronçant les sourcils, un peu jaloux de la présence d'un autre homme dans la vie de son âme sœur, mais aussi inquiet à l'idée que les amis de Luna l'encouragent à le repousser lui, en grande partie parce qu'il était un pirate. Il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir rejoint l'équipage, néanmoins il espérait qu'elle ne le juge pas pour ça.

"George est mon meilleur ami et il est aussi un peu comme mon grand frère. Il n'a pas été enchanté du tout quand Ginny, sa petite sœur a rencontré son âme sœur et il y a peu de chance que les choses soient différentes maintenant. Il va râler et te tester, méfie toi George est un maître farceur." Luna répondit avec un sourire gentil, elle voyait qu'il était aussi anxieux qu'elle par rapport à leur relation et ça la soulageait. Et puis elle avait un avantage avec George, Silène pourrait le contrôler, un peu en tout cas pour qu'il se limite avec Joz. "Il viendra surement avec elle du coup tu les rencontreras en même temps."

Joz n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, en effet les pirates sentirent deux auras avec leur haki arriver. Bien que les sorciers ne semblaient pas connaître le haki ou quoique ce soit d'autres, ils s'en étaient aperçus après quelques questions discrètes, et que leurs pouvoirs étaient différents de ce que les pirates connaissaient, ils étaient quand même capable d'évaluer leur niveau. Un peu en tout cas, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de points de comparaison, mais en comparant avec leur aura à eux et à ceux qu'ils connaissaient, ils pouvaient dire que la directrice était du niveau d'un capitaine de la Marine, soit un simple pirate du Nouveau Monde. Luna était plus puissante, il le sentait, moins qu'un commandant de division de Barbe Blanche par contre mais plus du niveau d'un Commodore ou un Contre Amiral. Les deux auras qui venaient d'arriver étaient plus dangereuse, l'une était juste au dessus du niveau de Luna, Vice-Amiral ils diraient, l'autre par contre était bien du niveau d'un commandant de Barbe Blanche. La personne ayant une telle aura était dangereuse et avait un bon potentiel. Une fois qu'ils eurent déterminés le niveau de menace des nouveaux arrivants, ce qui ne leur prit pas longtemps ayant l'habitude de le faire assez régulièrement, ils se tournèrent vraiment sur les deux nouveaux et durent retenir leur yeux dans leurs orbites. 

Pas à cause des deux sorciers non, enfin si un peu, mais plus vis à vis du moyen qu'ils avaient utilisé pour arriver ici, un phénix... Pas un bleu et doré comme Marco non, mais un rouge orangé, couleur flamme en réalité, il était d'ailleurs apparu avec les deux sorciers comme si il se formaient à partir des flammes. Aucun d'eux aurait imaginé rencontrer un phénix, Marco avait d'ailleurs l'air plus qu'un peu surpris. 

"Silène ! George !" Luna appela en s'avançant pour être plus visible pour ses amis, ses cris attirèrent leur attention, et les deux se mirent à marcher dans leur direction après une pause à la vue de l'immense navire qui se trouvait dans le lac à Poudlard. Lorsque Silène avait reçu le message, elle n'avait pas pensé que Luna parlait littéralement quand à sa position. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant d'arriver devant la planche permettant de monter à bord, là la jeune femme, Silène, demanda la permission de monter ce qui lui fit accorder de bonne grâce. Barbe Blanche ne lui en aurait pas tenu rigueur si elle ne l'avait pas demandé, mais il était heureux de la politesse faite. Après à savoir pourquoi elle l'avait fait ? Savait elle la tradition ?

Une fois à bord, les pirates purent mieux observer les deux nouveaux arrivants. L'homme était roux, avec des cheveux lui arrivant à la nuque, retenus en arrière pour le moment par un bandeau, la tenue qu'il portait avait des apparences d'usure mais elle était sinon en bon état et assez simple, un pantalon et un polo, très simple donc. En regardant plus attentivement, les pirates purent constater que le jeune homme, qui devait avoir aux alentours de 30 ans en réalité mais ses yeux semblaient alterner entre une étincelle juvénile et une grande gravité, et il avait une oreille en moins, ce qui était sa marque la plus accentuée de la guerre dont ils avaient entendu parler, mais ils pouvaient voir d'autres cicatrices. 

La jeune femme en revanche, il fut rapidement clair que c'était à elle que l'aura aussi puissante appartenait, si ils avaient eu le moindre doute, son attitude les aurait convaincu. Bien qu'elle semblait détendue et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir ses yeux derrière les lunettes noires qu'elle portait, les pirates pouvaient voir une certaine raideur dans ses muscles, et elle s'était placée de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse voir le plus de monde possible et que personne ne puisse se glisser derrière elle. Elle faisait à peu près la même taille que Luna, mais ses formes étaient un peu plus marquées, ses cheveux étaient longs également, vu que même si ils étaient coiffés avec une tresse sur le côté, la tresse allait quand même jusqu'à en dessous de la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elle portait un pantalon qui semblait être dans la même matière que celui du rouquin, ainsi qu'un haut à col roulé et un gilet montrant au final très peu de peau. Les pirates étaient plutôt choqués en voyant la cicatrice de la jeune femme, elle était sur son front et on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait tracé un symbole de l'éclair avant de décider d'ouvrir en grand la plaie. La cicatrice ne fut pas visible longtemps vu que le vent retomba, permettant à la frange de la jeune femme de retombée et de la dissimuler à nouveau. 

Luna ne perdit pas de temps à venir accueillir ses deux amis, se jetant presque dans les bras de la jeune femme qui sourit amusée visiblement par le comportement de la jeune blonde. 

"Contente de vous voir tout les deux, laissez moi vous présentez Silène Potter et George Weasley, vous deux je vous présente Diamond Joz mon âme sœur et voici son équipage pirate. Ils ont fait un voyage non calculé après être tombés sur une tablette avec des runes en fourchelangue dessus." Luna expliqua 

"Pourquoi Diamond ?" George demanda de suite en regardant Joz de haut en bas sans se laisser intimider par la taille de l'homme qui faisait environ deux fois sa propre taille à lui. Son commentaire lui valut un coup de poing dans son épaule. "Hey, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?" 

"Félicitations Luna, ravie de te rencontrer Joz, comme Luna l'a dit je m'appelle Silène. Excuse ce troll, il manque parfois de manières." Silène dit en tendant sa main à Joz pour la serrer, ce que le pirate fit volontiers, amusé par l’interaction et le fait que c'était visiblement quelque chose de régulier

"Je manque pas de manière." George protesta "Je suis George, mais je veux quand même savoir pourquoi Diamond ?" 

"Là d'où on vient certaines personnes ont des capacités, mais c'est pas de naissance, tu mange un fruit pour en avoir en fait, en revanche tu ne peux plus nager ensuite. J'en ai mangé un il y a plusieurs années et depuis je peux transformer mon corps en diamant, d'où le surnom." Joz expliqua volontiers

"Merde. Si tu m'avais laissé prendre plus de matériel j'aurai pu commencer de suite." George protesta de suite vers Silène

"Je suis sûre que tu trouveras un moment pour faire des blagues à Joz, tant qu'elles restent dans les limites n'est ce pas ?" Silène demanda à son ami qui acquiesça de manière déçue "Cela étant dit, tu blesses Luna de quelques manières que ce soit et je ferais de ta vie un véritable enfer. On est clair ?" elle demanda ensuite à Joz qui se hâta d'acquiescer, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux à cause des lunettes de soleil qu'elle portait, il était sûre qu'elle le fusillait du regard et ce qu'il devinait être sa magie semblait presque se préparer à attaquer autour d'elle si elle faisait le moindre signe. Il ne doutait pas du tout ses paroles, elle était prête à agir, il le sentait, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour Luna c'était évident, et même si Joz était un peu inquiet de se faire accepter par eux, il était aussi heureux de voir à quel point son âme sœur était aimée par ces deux sorciers. Ça compliquerait probablement un peu les choses pour la convaincre de venir avec lui quand ils réussiraient à retourner sur Grand Line, mais c'était quand même un soulagement.

"Potter, ravie de vous revoir, vous aussi Weasley. Potter le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est à votre disposition je le rappelle." la directrice dit ensuite, elle avait salué brièvement de la tête les deux anciens griffondors, mais c'était tout. 

"Toujours non, désolée professeur." Silène refusa de suite 

"Elle n'acceptera que quand je deviendrai professeur de potion." George dit ensuite amusé en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune sorcière aux cheveux de jais

"Weasley on a du reconstruire Poudlard déjà une fois durant la dernière décade, je préférerais que ce ne soit plus le cas pour quelques siècles. Vous avoir comme professeur serait donner une invitation au chaos." la directrice refusa mais un léger sourire était visible sur son visage

"Je suis touché que vous pensiez aussi bien de moi Minnie." George répondit 

La directrice ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui envoyer un regard noir avant de partir, elle avait des tâches à faire et elle faisait confiance aux trois sorciers restants pour régler une part du problème ou en tout cas pour savoir quoi faire pour la suite. 

"Excusez moi, mais c'est bien un phénix non ?" Namur finit par demander voyant que Marco était trop occupé à détailler l'oiseau qui s'était perché sur l'épaule de Silène après être venu voler autour du second de l'équipage. Comme précédemment avec Luna, il se tendit lorsque les regards des deux sorciers tombèrent sur lui, mais il n'y eut une fois encore une expression de dégoût ou quoique ce soit. Les choses semblaient vraiment différentes ici.

"Oui, il s'appelle Fumseck. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est comporté de la sorte en arrivant par contre, il était bizarre cet après midi et très impatient de partir tout à l'heure." Silène reconnut en regardant son familier qui semblait ne pas écouter un mot de la conversation trop occupé à se lisser les plumes, mais elle se doutait que c'était loin d'être le cas. 

"Je crois que c'est ma faute yoi. Je peux me transformer en phénix, ça a du l'attirer yoi." Marco intervint, désireux d'en apprendre d'avantage

Seul des années de guerre et d'occlumencie empêcha Silène de manquer de s'évanouir ou de jurer ou quoique ce soit d'autre, à la place elle pâlit un peu mais ce fut tout, la même chose ne pouvait pas être dite pour Luna qui fixa Marco, tandis que George faisait de même, décidant d'arrêter d'essayer de tuer par le regard l'âme sœur de sa petite sœur pour se concentrer sur le fait que son autre sœur avait rencontré aussi le sien. Non mais quelle journée.

"C'est probablement ça, il y a très peu de phénix dans le monde, encore moins dans le pays. Ça et la magie que votre transport a provoqué, c'est évident." Silène finit par dire

La réaction fut instantanée plusieurs des commandants posèrent leur attention sur Silène, mais elle ne les regarda pas, même si ce n'était pas visible, ses yeux étaient posés sur Marco qui s'approchait doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer avant de poser sa main sur sa joue.  


	3. Chapter 3

Marco n'arrivait pas à y croire, non seulement son frère Joz avait trouvé son âme sœur, mais en plus il avait rencontré un phénix et là il venait de rencontrer son âme sœur à lui. A 43 ans, Marco avait plutôt accepté le fait qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais son âme sœur, après tout sa phrase n'était pas vraiment ordinaire,  il n'aurait jamais pensé la rencontrer après un voyage entre deux mondes, et si ça n'était pas suffisamment bizarre...

Il avait besoin d'être sûr que ce soit réel, du coup sans attendre ou même réfléchir il s'avança vers elle et lui toucha la joue, le contact certifia que c'était bel et bien elle. En effet quand un couple d'âme sœur se rencontrait, il y avait différents indices pour certifier l'identité de leur âme sœur afin d'éviter que des gens ne mentent, la première phrase qu'ils échangeaient, la couleur de ladite phrase, celle des yeux de l'autre âme sœur, et enfin une sorte de sensation au premier contact. En général les deux parties du lien d'âme sœur continuent à maintenir un contact, c'était presque demandé par le lien en réalité. Il ignorait pour la couleur des yeux de Silène vu qu'elle portait des lunettes noires, mais la phrase était la bonne, et ce n'était pas le genre qu'il pensait qu'on allait lui redire, c'était assez unique après tout. Il s'était toujours demandé  quel genre de personne parlerait de magie et d'un autre monde, il avait eu un élan d'espoir quand la directrice et Luna leur avaient annoncé ce qui s'était passé mais il avait fait en sorte d'écraser cette idée. Ça aurait été trop douloureux si il avait espéré en vain, quand il avait embarqué pour Grand Line il avait espéré, après tout des choses étranges s'y produisaient tout les jours, surtout dans le Nouveau Monde, mais chaque nouvelle rencontre n'appelait qu'une autre déception. Il avait refusé de vivre la même chose là, apparemment ça avait été inutile vu qu'il l'avait enfin trouvé. Il éviterait de tuer Thatch ou de le punir du coup vu que c'était grâce à lui que c'était arrivé, enfin il ne le ferait pas trop, pas la peine que l'autre commandant ne s'en attribue trop de mérites, il deviendrait invivable. 

Silène avait de suite attiré son attention bien sûr, elle avait le potentiel d'être extrêmement dangereuse si il se fiait à son haki, et en ne sachant rien de ce monde il avait été sur ses gardes, le fait qu'elle ait un phénix rouge l'avait surpris, il ne le niait pas et il avait été fasciné par la créature, voir le contact entre lui et la sorcière avait été très intéressant, intrigant même, mais là l'oiseau ne l'intéressait plus du tout. Toute son attention était sur la jeune femme qui lui était destiné. Elle était belle, il savait qu'il était un peu biaisé, après tout elle était son âme sœur, mais même sans ça il pouvait l'admettre, même en se dissimulant de la sorte, et il était curieux de la raison, il ne faisait pas suffisamment froid pour qu'elle porte un col roulé et un gilet. Il était pas curieux qu'à propos de ça de toute façon, il voulait tout savoir sur elle.

"C'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour par chez vous, parce que le contact est un peu surprenant." Silène remarqua avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres mais surtout un véritable ton d'amusement dans la voix, ça rassura Marco, elle avait eu l'air vraiment sérieuse et sur ses gardes à part quand il s'agissait des deux sorciers et même là il avait senti des barrières, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui le dérangeait trop à la longue, il aimait un défi et l'idée de réussir à pousser son âme sœur à lui faire entièrement confiance était attrayante. Cela étant dit il allait quand même abattre l'enfer sur ceux qui avaient provoqué une telle chose, nul ne touchait impunément à ceux auquel il tenait. 

"Non, je voulais juste m'assurer que c'était bel et bien réel yoi." Marco dit en rigolant "Quoique maintenant que je m'en suis assuré je suis pas sûr que je veuille te lâcher yoi." il dit en laissant tomber sa main pour attraper celle de la jeune femme notant avec surprise qu'elle portait des gants

"Je ne suis pas une proie Mr le pirate." Silène dit avec le sourire toujours en place mais le ton un peu plus froid qu'auparavant.

"Mon nom est Marco yoi, et je ne te considère pas comme une proie, je voudrais te connaître mais en tant que pirate je ne compte pas te piéger yoi." Marco dit avec un sourire et le ton un peu plus sérieux

"Comme l'a dit Luna tout à l'heure je m'appelle Silène, et nous verrons bien. Je dois reconnaître que bien que je pensais que Fumseck aurait un lien avec mon âme sœur je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne d'un autre monde." Silène dit en changeant de sujet 

"Moi non plus yoi, c'est un peu étrange mais je ne regrette pas du tout. Tu veux voir ma marque yoi ?" Marco demanda, la laissant volontiers changer de sujet, ils y reviendraient plus tard. Il voulait vraiment voir la sienne et il supposait que la moindre des choses était de la laisser voir la sienne avant qu'elle ne fasse de même. 

Elle ne répondit pas vocalement, se contentant d'acquiescer, souriant légèrement et sans lâcher la main qu'il avait dans la sienne, Marco remonta la manche de sa veste jusqu'à au dessus de son coude. Il l'obligeait à bouger aussi en même temps, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas la lâcher. Il avait le sentiment que si il disait la mauvaise chose elle disparaîtrait et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait absolument pas. Il fallut donc un peu manœuvrer mais finalement Silène put voir ce qu'elle lui avait dit clairement, en une diagonale partant de son coude jusqu'au milieu de l'avant bras il y avait : _"C'est probablement ça, il y a très peu de phénix dans le monde, encore moins dans le pays. Ça et la magie que votre transport a provoqué, c'est évident."_ cela écrit dans son style régulier et soigné ce qui n'était pas plus mal vu qu'il lui arrivait quand elle était passionnée par un sujet d'écrire très rapidement et pas très lisiblement. Heureusement c'était son écriture officielle qui avait été choisie, avec la couleur actuelle de ses yeux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si la marque avait toujours été ainsi ou si elle était passée de l'émeraude à ça. Elle lui demanderait peut être à part si il abordait le sujet en premier bien sûr. 

Silène ne put s'empêcher de tracer les lettres du bout des doigts, elle avait perdu espoir de rencontrer un jour son âme sœur pour être honnête, elle ne voyait plus grand monde depuis quelques temps et personne à Poudlard durant ses années en tout cas, n'avaient prononcé les lettres correspondantes à sa marque. Certains avaient essayé bien sûr, mais elle avait été prudente, sa mère tout d'abord avait lancé un sort très puissant pour dissimuler la marque aux yeux e tous sauf Silène elle même. Sort que Silène avait levé au cours de sa scolarité, plus particulièrement au cours de sa troisième année, le sort de sa mère avait été supporté par une rune et elle l'avait enlevé pour en lancer un plus puissant encore. Non seulement elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui mente sur sa marque, quoique c'était difficile vu les mots, mais en plus elle ne voulait pas mettre l'autre personne en danger, et si Voldemort ou un des mangemorts avaient entendu parler de son âme sœur ou Destiné, ils n'auraient pas perdu de temps à le tuer. Quoique à présent qu'elle était devant lui, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait gagné sans trop de soucis contre la majorité d'entre eux, enfin c'était juste une intuition. 

"Je peux voir ta marque yoi ?" Marco demanda ensuite doucement après qu'elle ait eut fini de tracer la sienne

Silène se mordit la lèvre avant d'acquiescer, d'un côté elle était soulagée que sa marque ne soit pas sur ses bras où à un autre endroit avec beaucoup de cicatrices parce qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas expliquer comment et pourquoi elle les avait eu, c'était pour ça et le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on la regarde, encore moins avec pitié, qu'elle cachait ses cicatrices. Elle n'en avait pas honte, chaque marque était une preuve qu'elle avait survécu, elle n'était pas totalement à l'aise quand elles étaient visibles, elle pouvait reconnaître ça mais à la maison avec George et Luna elle ne les cachait pas, pas plus qu'ils ne cachaient les leurs. Cela étant dit l'idée que son âme sœur allait les voir la rendait mal à l'aise, il avait un très beau physique, elle pouvait le reconnaître et elle ne voyait pas beaucoup de marques contrairement à elle, elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. 

Cela étant dit il avait le droit de voir la marque, du coup elle poussa sa tresse en arrière, descendit le col de son haut afin de dévoiler sa nuque, elle sortit ensuite sa baguette d'un rapide mouvement de poignet, si elle avait appris une chose c'était qu'il fallait toujours avoir accès à son arme rapidement. Elle enleva ensuite le sortilège qu'elle avait placé pour dissimuler sa marque. Peu de personnes savaient ce que sa marque disait, sa mère avait placé une rune de dissimulation dessus peu après sa naissance et la rune avait cessé d'être efficace en quatrième année et à ce moment là il avait été facile de placer un sortilège pour la cacher de manière permanente, un sortilège qui ne pouvait être levé que par elle en plus, elle avait demandé au professeur Flitwick qui avait accepté volontiers de la renseigner. 

Marco observa tout cela silencieusement, quelque peu frustré de ne pas voir les yeux à cause des lunettes noires, il était intrigué par elle, elle était tellement complexe et il pouvait dire ça après uniquement quelques minutes. Il aimait les mystères et sa Destinée, son âme sœur semblait être entourée par eux, déjà il voulait savoir pourquoi la couleur de sa marque avait changé il y a plusieurs années, au début il avait craint qu'elle ne soit morte, lorsque l'âme sœur mourrait la marque s'effaçait peu à peu jusqu'à ce que ce soit plus une cicatrice qu'autre chose. Lorsque le vert émeraude avait commencé à s'éclaircir Marco avait été convaincu que c'était la fin, qu'elle était morte avant qu'il ait pu la rencontrer, mais ça c'était arrêté après quelques jours et à la place ça c'était éclairci et avait changé de couleur. Il voulait donc voir les yeux de Silène, mais avant il allait se concentrer sur la marque qu'elle avait fini par découvrir et montrer. 

La marque était définitivement la sienne, si il avait encore le moindre doute bien sûr, elle était marron foncée comme ses yeux, de son écriture rapide mais distincte, quoique pas vraiment soignée, disant la phrase qu'il avait dit distraitement un peu plus tôt : _"Je crois que c'est ma faute yoi. Je peux me transformer en phénix, ça a du l'attirer yoi."_. Il ne put s'empêcher de la toucher avec la main qui n'avait pas la main de Silène, il ne l'avait toujours pas lâché et pour être honnête il n'en avait pas particulièrement envie. Il vit autant que sentit Silène se tendre, bien qu'il pouvait aussi voir qu'elle essayait de ne pas le faire, néanmoins elle ne bougea pas, pas plus qu'elle n'essaya de l'arrêter. Ce qu'il aurait fait, il ne voulait pas la rendre mal à l'aise, c'était visible qu'elle avait un problème avec le contact, pour autant elle n'avait pas bronché lorsque Luna lui avait sauté dans les bras, pas plus que lorsque George avait placé un bras autour de ses épaules. Était ce parce qu'elle leur faisait confiance ? Ou le fait qu'il était un pirate posait un problème, ça n'avait pas semblé être le cas pourtant, il avait fait attention, analysant son comportement plus par habitude qu'autre chose si il devait être honnête. Il prenait son rôle de grand frère de l'équipage très à cœur et faisait de son mieux pour protéger tout le monde. 

En y réfléchissant elle n'avait pas non plus eu de problèmes quand il avait mis sa main sur sa joue, ou quand il avait pris sa main dans la sienne. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose, la trace d'une cicatrice vers l'avant de son cou, elle était très effacée, à peine visible en réalité, à part si on faisait très attention. Il était de plus en plus curieux d'en apprendre plus sur ce qui était arrivé à sa Destinée et si oui ou non ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal étaient toujours dans le coin pour qu'il puisse leur régler leur compte. Il ne la connaissait pas c'était vrai, mais elle était à lui, il était un pirate et les pirates de Barbe Blanche étaient plutôt tranquilles, mais ils étaient des pirates et malgré son calme habituel il était possessif comme pas possible, et très protecteur, nul ne faisait du mal à quelqu'un sous sa protection, et Silène était sous sa protection depuis qu'elle avait sa marque, point. 

Comprenant qu'elle était mal à l'aise, il ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur sa marque, il espérait avoir la possibilité de l'observer avec beaucoup moins de public et quand elle serait plus détendue. Néanmoins il était encore curieux vis à vis des yeux de la jeune femme, mais avant que sa main n'ait pu finir son approche vers les lunettes qu'elle portait, et il était presque sûr qu'elle allait le stopper, le monde en dehors de leur petite bulle se manifesta. 

"Je proteste totalement, mes deux sœurs n'ont pas le droit de trouver chacune leur âme sœur le même jour. Faut me laisser du temps pour m'y habituer et tout. C'est quoi ce travail, très mauvaise organisation, franchement ..." George intervint donc, provoquant les rires de la plupart des commandants et celui du capitaine du navire, même Luna et Silène étaient plutôt amusées. 

"Outre le troll, Luna tu as parlé de runes dans ton message, tu t'y connais pourtant. Pourquoi j'étais nécessaire ?" Silène demanda avec un sourire taquin vers George qui ne perdit pas de temps à protester l’appellation, il n'était pas un troll non mais, c'était les Flint qui descendaient d'eux, pas lui..

"Oui, apparemment ils venaient de découvrir une nouvelle île où ils ont trouvé des tablettes recouvertes de symboles étranges.." Luna commença 

"Mes enfants étaient intrigués parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Alors on a chargé les tablettes à bord pour que certains d'entre eux puissent les étudier plus avant, là Thatch curieux est allé les voir." Barbe Blanche intervint avant de regarder Thatch afin qu'il puisse s'expliquer

"Je voulais les voir de plus près, je ne comprenais vraiment pas la fascination mais j'étais quand même curieux. J'en ai touché une et elle s'est illuminée avant que les autres fassent la même chose. Juste après le navire a commencé à tanguer et on s'est retrouvé ici." Thatch expliqua "C'était accidentel." 

"On a été pris dans un mélange entre une lumière brillante et une tempête avant que tout se stabilise et qu'on arrive sur ce lac et devant ce château et apparemment dans un autre monde." Bleiheim expliqua, le commandant de la neuvième division avait été sur le pont au moment du transport et il avait donc pu observer la scène en détail

"Quand j'ai examiné la tablette qu'il avait touché j'ai reconnu les runes comme étant du fourchelangue, je ne peux pas être sûre bien évidemment mais du coup je t'ai appelé." Luna finit l'explication 

"Puis je l'étudier ?" Silène demanda poliment à Barbe Blanche qui acquiesça, le voyage dans ce monde était définitivement une bonne chose, Marco avait vraiment eu besoin de quelqu'un, il n'y avait qu'à convaincre les deux femmes de venir avec eux. Ce ne sera peut être pas facile mais il était déterminé, bien qu'il n'allait pas les forcer il allait tout faire pour les persuader, ses fils méritaient un peu de bonheur. 

Marco la guida jusqu'à la tablette avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille, et de s'appuyer contre le bastingage mais de continuer à la tenir tout en la laissant observer la tablette en question. Elle se mit de suite à la lire, le langage était définitivement familier si il devait croire le doigt qu'elle passait juste au dessus des runes afin de ne pas les toucher, mais sous la ligne pour lire tranquillement et sans risque de se perdre. 

"Ce sont bien des runes en fourchelangue et il n'y en a pas que là, j'en vois aussi sur les côtés et je pense qu'il y en a aussi sur l'autre côté. Il me faudra du temps pour tout traduire, c'est du langage ancien. Les termes ne me sont pas tous familiers je le crains. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance que les runes se soient activées correctement, certaines peuvent exploser si on appuie pas précisément sur la bonne. Apparemment un simple contact physique avec trois runes ici suffisait pour les activer. Il me faudra plus de temps pour être plus précise et pour trouver un moyen de créer un autre portail. " Silène finit par dire le ton extrêmement choqué

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu es étrange." George demanda inquiet

"Je crois juste avoir découvert ou Salazar Serpentard a disparu il y a un millénaire, parce que c'est sa signature en bas de cette tablette..." Silène finit par dire surprenant définitivement les deux autres sorciers à bord. 


	4. Chapter 4

Silène regardait Marco avec intérêt, elle avait toujours pensé que même si elle rencontrait un jour son Destiné il la traiterait comme ' _la Sauveuse du Monde Sorcier_ ' ou un autre titre débile du genre, ou que si c'était un moldu les choses se passeraient mal parce qu'il n'accepterait pas la magie, ou simplement qu'il ne pourrait pas être avec quelqu'un avec un passé comme le sien. Dans tous les cas, elle n'avait jamais cru avoir une quelconque relation avec son Destiné. Elle en avait rêvé enfant, chez les Dursley, mais ils l'avaient fait douter d'être à la hauteur de lui, son arrivée dans le monde sorcier avait aidé à lui faire perdre espoir et puis l'arrivée, consciente, de Voldemort dans sa vie (elle ne comptait pas vraiment quand il avait tué ses parents parce qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé alors), cela n'avait fait qu'accentuer le danger dans lequel elle était, dans lequel elle mettait ceux qu'elle aimait. Si elle avait su que son Destiné était là où se trouvait Luna, elle ignorait ce qu'elle aurait fait en réalité, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si elle serait même venue, si elle n'aurait pas trouvé une excuse. Elle était trop brisée pour songer à ça, pour imaginer que c'était toujours faisable, qu'elle le méritait vraiment, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pourquoi avait elle le droit à un Destiné ? 

Néanmoins toutes les fois où elle avait imaginé son âme-sœur, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il la traiterait ainsi, avec respect mais aussi prévenance et il avait l'air de vouloir la protéger. C'était étrange, elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi en sécurité  que depuis qu'il avait placé son bras autour de sa taille. Il était dans son dos, une position qui la dérangeait habituellement, mais elle ignorait si c'était son instinct, la magie des Destinés ou autre chose, mais alors qu'elle ne le tolérerait que de quelques personnes normalement, des gens qu'elle connaissait depuis des années, elle n'avait pas le moindre problème avec lui faisant ça. C'était plutôt étrange, Silène était en contrôle, c'était quelque chose qu'elle faisait depuis des années, mais là rien, elle n'était pas en contrôle et ça ne posait pas de soucis, pas à son instinct ou quoique ce soit et du coup ça la dérangeait un peu, mais elle aurait le temps de s'en préoccuper plus tard, de préférence seule. Pour le moment elle avait autre chose sur quoi se concentrer, une tablette runique écrite par un des fondateurs, elle avait été très curieuse vis à vis de Salazar Serpentard depuis le jour où elle avait appris ce que ça voulait dire que d'être fourchelangue, c'était en partie pour cette raison qu'elle s'était intéressée autant dans la magie runique en troisième année, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre la plupart de la magie fourchelangue était écrite. Après la guerre elle avait pu continuer ses recherches sur le sujet, les bibliothèques de ses familles étaient bien fournies, pour autant jamais elle n'aurait imaginé tomber sur une oeuvre du fondateur, ça n'avait pas de prix. Elle aurait pu chercher la Chambre des Secrets, mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'y retourner, elle était descendue pour réparer le tunnel et prendre la peau de serpent afin d'en faire des armures, mais elle s'était arrêté à ça.

"Hey, si c'est vraiment une tablette de Salazar Serpentard, ça veut dire qu'on va devoir ..." commença George avec un énorme sourire, il avait toujours voulu voir la célèbre Chambre des Secrets, savoir que Ginny avait failli mourir là, de même que Silène elle même, avait pendant un temps calmer ses demandes mais à présent il avait une excuse en or. Lui et Luna avaient expliqué un peu aux pirates qui était Salazar Serpentard, qu'ils puissent comprendre la réaction de Silène, et même d'eux deux, mais il venait juste de réaliser. 

"Oui, la Chambre des Secrets a probablement des livres sur le sujet et est sans aucun doute notre meilleur piste vu que les écrits sur les portails entre les mondes ont disparu il y a plusieurs siècles après que le Minsitère ait décidé de les interdire et de les brûler." reconnut Silène avec un soupir 

"Pourquoi les brûler ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Izo, il savait que leur gouvernement l'avait fait, après tout c'était la raison pour laquelle les Ponéglyphes étaient aussi précieux, certes certains donnaient des indications par rapport aux armes mais les autres avaient des informations sur le siècle perdu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait le même problème ici. 

"Les politiciens de l'époque craignaient, en tout cas c'est ce que nous pouvons deviner, que des gens les utilisent pour partir et ne pas revenir. Ils ne voulaient pas perdre des sorciers puissants ou ayant des connaissances intéressantes. C'était un échappatoire qui n'était simplement pas autorisé." expliqua distraitement Silène, les runes étaient vraiment fascinantes "Peut être étaient ils au courant que c'était pour cela que Salazar Serpentard avait disparu soudainement, c'est difficile à déterminer aujourd'hui." 

"Il n'y a donc plus de livres sur le sujet ?" questionna Joz en fronçant les sourcils, sortant de sa contemplation de sa Destinée pour participer à la conversation 

"Quelques uns si, les anciennes familles ont pour la plupart réussi à protéger leurs livres, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup d'écrits sur les runes en fourchelangue, le don n'est pas très répandu en Angleterre. Les runes sont une magie puissante et unique, chaque tablette runique est unique, on pourrait en écrire une autre avec exactement les mêmes runes mais ce serait quand même différent, pas énormément mais suffisamment. En utilisant cette tablette vous avez crée un portail entre les deux mondes, un portail qui est toujours présent, il serait possible de l'ouvrir avec des runes plus traditionnelles dirons nous, mais ce serait quand même plus compliqué et il serait impossible de dire exactement où vous arriverez dans votre monde. En revanche si on arrive à utiliser des runes en fourchelangue, voire même en rechargeant magiquement les tablettes qui vous ont permis de venir ici, les chances pour que vous apparaissiez juste là où vous avez fait le voyage à la base, sont bien plus élevées. Il n'y a pas de certitudes, pas pour le moment en tout cas, c'est un type de magie qui n'est plus utilisé. Peut être qu'il y aura plus d'informations dans la Chambre des Secrets. Je peux traduire ces runes bien sûr mais rien ne dit qu'il y aura une indication par rapport au voyage de retour."

Avant que d'autres questions puissent être posées, un bruit se fit entendre, les sirènes qui résidaient au fond du lac avaient apparemment décidé d'en apprendre d'avantage sur l'arrivée d'un navire sur leur lac. C'était certainement un choc pour les pirates d'en voir trois débarquer sur le pont, les sirènes n'étaient pas une surprise pour eux bien sûr, ils en avaient rencontré sur l'île des hommes poissons qui était sous la protection de leur père, mais elles étaient bien différentes de celles qu'ils connaissaient. Les trois êtres qui venaient d'arriver sur le pont de leur navire avaient la peau grise, de longs cheveux hirsutes qui étaient vert sombre, leurs yeux étaient jaunes tandis que leur queue de poisson était argentée.  La sirène au centre, la cheftaine, ne perdit pas de temps à poser ses questions, néanmoins étant hors de l'eau, les pirates ne comprirent rien de ce qu'elle disait. 

"Qui sont elles ? Et que disent elles ?" demanda Barbe Blanche après un moment de silence, il espérait que les sorciers à bord pourraient lui expliquer la situation 

"Ce sont des sirènes, il y a une colonie dans le lac." expliqua Luna 

"Murcus, la cheftaine, veut savoir qui vous êtes et quelles sont vos intentions, envers son peuple mais aussi envers l'école." traduisit Silène 

"Tu comprends ce qu'ils disent ?" demanda surpris Izo

"Quel est ce langage ?" questionna en même temps Namur, il était très intrigué, bien plus que ses frères par rapport à ces nouveaux êtres

"Oui je comprends le  **mermish** et c'est le langage que les êtres de l'eau utilisent, si vous êtes sous l'eau en revanche c'est le même que le notre mais leur cordes vocales n'arrivent pas à émettre les mêmes sons à la surface." répondit Silène 

"Pourrais tu leur dire que nous ne leur voulons aucun mal, pas plus qu'à l'école. Les rassurer sur nos intentions s'il te plait." demanda Barbe Blanche, même si il était intéressé à en apprendre d'avantage sur les âmes sœurs de ses enfants, il devait quand même se concentrer sur les problèmes plus urgents. Silène se contenta d'acquiescer et commença à avancer vers le trio, suivie de Marco qui refusait de la lâcher, enlevant en revanche le bras qu'il avait autour de sa taille pour lui prendre la main, c'était plus pratique et il en avait conscience mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait l'idée. Il voulait continuer à toucher sa Destinée, la connaître et se concentrer uniquement sur elle mais c'était pas possible, ce qui l'agaçait plus qu'un peu.

Une fois devant les sirènes, elle s'inclina, son poing contre son cœur et se mit à parler, des sons stridents mais néanmoins mélodieux, bien plus en tout cas que ceux qui venaient des sirènes. 

"Les sirènes de notre monde sont très différentes." ne put s'empêcher de commenter Thatch 

"Pourquoi parle t'elle le langage ?" questionna Namur, intrigué, elle se comportait visiblement avec respect envers les sirènes, l'âme sœur de Marco semblait extrêmement complexe, jusque là elle avait paru comme quelqu'un de méfiant, une combattante qui semblait adorer l'histoire et préférait la compagnie des écrits aux gens, à part certains. Ce qui n'allait pas vraiment avec son comportement actuel. 

"Quand elle avait 14 ans elle a été forcé de participer à un tournoi, dont une tâche était sous marine, elle a du aller au fond du lac pour aller récupérer un otage qui était gardé et protégé par les sirènes. A la fin de l'année elle a été témoin de l'assassinat d'un autre étudiant et du coup pour ne pas sombrer totalement dans des idées noires, elle s'est mise à étudier des sujets variés qui l'avaient intéressé, un d'entre eux était le **mermish**." expliqua George, ce n'était pas une information confidentielle ou quoique ce soit, il savait que ça ne dérangerait pas Silène qu'il l'ait dit, surtout qu'il n'allait pas rentrer dans les détails. Il nota néanmoins que le blondinet qui était collé à celle qu'il considérait comme une sœur et une chef, avait tout entendu et semblait protecteur plus qu'autre chose. Ça gagnait quelques points, infimes après tout personne ne serait suffisamment bien pour Silène et pareil pour Luna, mais si au moins les personnes souhaitaient les protéger alors il les terroriserait un peu moins. 

"Un tournoi avec des otages et un assassinat devant elle quand elle avait 14 ans, il se passait quoi au juste dans votre école ?" questionna Thatch choqué 

"Silène avait un psychopathe après elle qui a cherché à la tuer à peu près chaque année, lui ou un de ses serviteurs en tout cas." répondit calmement Luna 

"Murcus, la cheftaine accepte que vous n'êtes pas arrivé sur le lac de votre propre accord et du coup elle ne considérera pas cela comme une déclaration de guerre contre sa colonie, néanmoins elle demande que vous ne plongiez pas dans le lac." dit Silène en se tournant vers le groupe, regardant le capitaine et stoppant ainsi la conversation sur son passé

"C'est d'accord." accepta Barbe Blanche, le lac n'avait pas l'air trop tentant de toute façon 

"Pas plus mal en plus, je veux dire avec ce qu'il y a dans le lac." remarqua George 

"Comment ça ?" demanda Izo en observant le lac un peu nerveux 

"Des strangulots par exemple, petit mais avec une force prodigieuse dans les mains, ils vous étranglent et vous mangent." commenta George 

"Quoi ?!" cria Izo 

"George !" dit calmement Silène mais c'était visiblement un reproche "Les strangulots existent et il y en a dans le lac, mais ils ne mangent pas d'humains, ils mangent des petits poissons. Néanmoins ils peuvent tuer un humain." expliqua un peu mieux la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais

"Tu disais quelque chose à propos d'une Chambre des Secrets, qu'est ce que c'est exactement yoi ?" demanda Marco, plus enclin à en apprendre d'avantage sur les runes qui la fascinaient ainsi que sur la raison de leur présence ici, que sur les créatures dans le lac, après tout il n'allait pas aller se baigner. 

"Poudlard a été fondé par quatre sorciers, ou pour être plus exacte deux sorciers et deux sorcières : Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle, ainsi que Godric Griffondor et Salazar Serpentard. Chaque fondateur a en dehors de la construction du château et de la magie de protection qui l'entoure, a crée un espace particulier, spécifique a chacun, qui devait normalement aider Poudlard. La contribution de Salazar Serpentard avait deux objectifs, d'une part s'offrir un espace personnel ainsi qu'un endroit pour les élèves qui avaient un talent pour les duels magiques, ainsi qu'une protection particulière, un basilik. Le basilik est considéré comme le roi des serpents, pouvant vivre extrêmement longtemps, le plus vieux connu avait plus de mille ans, il est aussi un des serpent le plus dangereux au monde. Non seulement son venin est mortel mais en plus son regard tue quiconque le croise directement, si on n'en voit que la réflexion on est statufié jusqu'à ce que le remède soit fait. 

A l'époque de la construction de l'époque, il y avait des chasses aux sorcières, ceux qui n'avaient pas de magie cherchaient à tuer ceux qui en avaient, soit par jalousie soit parce qu'ils étaient certains que les pouvoirs venaient du Diable. Salazar Serpentard voulait donc une défense pour le cas où l'école était découverte. Etant donné qu'il parlait le langage des serpent, cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait les contrôler, ou plutôt les convaincre de lui obéir vu que tout les serpents n'obéiront pas. C'est un don qui se transmet normalement par le sang et il était certain que ses héritiers continueraient à vouloir protéger Poudlard, du coup le basilik était sûr. 

Néanmoins avec le temps le souvenir de comment entrer dans la Chambre de Salazar Serpentard fut perdu, et sa réputation ruinée, les gens pensaient qu'au lieu d'une créature pour protéger Poudlard, Serpentard avait crée un monstre pour tuer ceux qui ne descendaient pas d'une famille de sorcier, les jugeant impurs. La Chambre gagna donc avec le temps le nom de Chambre des Secrets vu que les gens ne savaient plus où elle se trouvait ou ce qu'elle contenait. 

Le basilik est mort aujourd'hui donc il ne pourra pas répondre à nos questions même si il savait quelque chose, néanmoins quand on a aidé à réparer l'école qui avait été en partie détruite à cause d'un combat, on a trouvé des plans, la Chambre des Secrets a toute une aile qui était la bibliothèque personnelle de Salazar Serpentard. Selon Fumseck, la bibliothèque est toujours intacte, du coup vu qu'on peut supposer qu'il a fait un voyage dans votre monde, le moyen devrait y être, ou au pire ça pourrait nous donner une piste." expliqua Silène après avoir compris que ni George, ni Luna n'avaient envie de le faire. De toute façon ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle aimait parler de l'histoire de la magie, une surprise vu l'ennui que les cours de Binns avaient causé, bien plus qu'elle ne souhaitait parler du psychopathe qui avait été après elle, ou du tournoi ou encore de la raison pour laquelle elle portait des lunettes, et elle savait que Marco allait vouloir lui poser ces questions. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'y répondre, néanmoins il y avait tellement de choses connues à son sujet que si il ne l'apprenait pas d'elle, ça ne serait pas trop difficile via une autre source, sauf que ça serait moins fiable...

"Pourquoi George voulait tellement y aller et pourquoi n'y est il pas allé plutôt ?" questionna Izo curieux

"Parce que pour rentrer dans la Chambre des Secrets il faut un fourchelangue, il n'y a eu que deux fourchelangues connus en Angleterre au cours des quarante dernières années, un taré aux tendances meurtrières, qui m'aurait probablement tué voir torturé avant que je ne puisse lui demander, et Silène qui ne voulait pas y retourner. J'ai cherché une raison valide depuis un moment mais rien ne marchait, mais là c'est imparable." expliqua George avant de reprendre son activité, à savoir lancer des regards meurtriers aux deux hommes contre ses sœurs adoptives. "Imagine toutes les potions que je vais pouvoir faire avec les restes du basilik." 

"Attention George tu vas baver." taquina doucement Luna 

"On peut vous accompagner ?" demanda de suite Thatch qui expliqua en voyant les regards de ses frères, après tout il n'était pas vraiment connu pour son amour de la lecture "Ben quoi, je veux voir l'intérieur de l'école de magie en plus je suis curieux par rapport à ce Basilik. Et avec un nom pareil vous ne pensiez pas que je me tiendrais à l'écart de la Chambre des secrets quand même ? C'est genre une invitation. Alors je peux ?" 

"Il faudrait demander au Professeur M, mais sinon ça ne posera pas de soucis et vu que l'école est vide exceptée pour les professeurs, votre présence à l'intérieur ne devrait pas être un problème." répondit Silène en haussant les épaules 

"On a pas tous des tailles normales." pointa Joz, il était plutôt grand et épais, même si c'était du muscle, il en avait conscience et le Moby Dick était fait pour ce genre de gabarit, il ne savait pas si ce serait la même chose dans cette école. 

"Poudlard est un château empli de magie, vous pouvez tous y entrer sans que vos tailles posent le moindre problème." contra Luna 

"J'envoie le message." déclara George et avant que quiconque ne puisse l'en empêcher il fit apparaître son patronus, un renard  _"Coucou Mimi, on voudrait aller jouer dans la Chambre des Secrets avec les pirates, on peut ? Milles bisous"_

 _"Ne m'appelez pas ainsi Weasley, oui vous pouvez, mais si vous allez chercher Peaves et que vous le lancez dans un nouveau chaos, même Potter ne pourra pas vous protéger."_ le patronus félin de la directrice répondit de suite, lançant un regard presque sévère au farceur 

"Nos tailles ne poseront pas un soucis alors, vous êtes sûrs ?" questionna Barbe Blanche, il avait plutôt envie de voir ce château lui aussi, ses enfants n'étaient pas les seuls, mais il n'avait pas voulu avoir de problème avec sa taille

"Pas la moindre." assura Luna 

"Alors si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous vous accompagnerons." il décida en se levant de son énorme fauteuil 

Ensemble le groupe des commandants, outre Kingslew et Bleiheim qui restaient derrière pour garder le navire et l'équipage, il y avait aussi Vista mais il dormait donc il ne comptait pas pour le moment, il avait été de garde la nuit passée. Le groupe formé des commandants et du capitaine pirate, ainsi que des trois sorciers, fit son chemin jusqu'à l'école même, ils entrèrent par les énormes portes qui formaient l'entrée principale, et les pirates furent rendus muets en voyant le grand Hall. 

Les sorciers pouvaient comprendre, il avait déjà été impressionnant avant la reconstruction mais après la bataille ils l'avaient refait, en mieux. La pièce était toujours aussi immense, offrant l'accès au Grand Escalier de Poudlard, ainsi qu'à d'autres plus petits, mais c'était surtout les décorations qui attiraient le regard. En effet après la bataille, Silène avait tenu à ce qu'on oublie pas toutes les pertes humaines qui avaient été causé par la guerre, elle n'avait pas voulu être révéré comme Dumbledore avant elle juste parce qu'elle avait occis le chef du camp adverse, tant de monde avait participé après tout, et il avait fallu du temps pour capturer chaque mangemorts.

Au centre de la pièce il y avait un grand phénix, symbole de la renaissance de l'école, du monde sorcier aussi, et même si ça n'était visible que pour ceux qui y faisait attention, sur chaque plume il y avait le nom d'une victime, cependant afin de leur rendre meilleur hommage, le mur de gauche, celui qui donnait accès à un couloir menant sur une des cour de l'école, avait sur chaque brique le visage d'une victime. C'était facile de ne pas faire attention à un nom, mais un visage, c'était plus saisissant, ça avait été le raisonnement en tout cas qu'ils avaient eu. 

Malheureusement il n'y avait pas que des victimes, il y avait aussi des photos de ceux qui avaient combattus et qui avaient survécus. Silène en particulier avait protesté mais elle n'avait pas pu sans insulter ceux qui s'étaient battus sans mourir au final et du coup elle s'était résignée. 

"Qu'est ce que c'est que tous ces gens ?" demanda Rakuyo qui avait jusque là préféré garder le silence 

"Les victimes et ceux qui se sont battus au cours de la guerre civile d'il y a dix ans. Si j'avais su qu'il fallait qu'un navire inconnu apparaisse dans le lac de l'école pour te faire revenir à Poudlard j'aurai trafiqué un truc il y a des années Boss." commenta une voix dans leur dos, ils se retournèrent pour voir un homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus, il avait des cicatrices sur le visage, le même genre de robe que la Directrice portait sauf que lui elles étaient ouvertes devant et les manches étaient retournées, à raison vu que ses mains étaient recouvertes de terre. "Enchanté de faire votre connaissance à tous, je vous suis reconnaissant, je ne pensais pas que Silène remettrait un pied dans l'école. Je me présente Neville Londubat, professeur de botanique à Poudlard." 

"Boss ?" questionna doucement Thatch mais Neville entendit 

"Oui, Silène, elle était celle qui a géré un camp de la guerre il y a des années, la meilleure combattante de notre camp, ainsi que celle à qui on doit la paix et l'égalité pour la plupart des créatures du monde magique." 


	5. Chapter 5

Silène retint un soupir, pourquoi ô pourquoi Neville avait besoin de dire des choses pareilles à la fin, son rôle avait été bien moindre déjà mais surtout elle n'avait pas voulu en parler. Savoir qu'elle avait participé à une guerre était ok. Savoir qu'elle avait eu un psychopathe après elle était ok aussi. Savoir sa place exacte dans la guerre, son pouvoir, ses actions et  ses richesses, elle était bien moins pour. Tout cela l'ennuyait en réalité. Ce n'était pas vraiment elle pour autant les gens la jugeaient à cause de ça. 

"Tu exagères toujours Neville, tu étais bien plus un chef que moi." balaya Silène aisément "Tout va bien avec Hannah et Ophrys ?" 

"Tout va bien oui." acquiesça Neville, souriant un peu à la mention de son fils et de sa femme, il regarda néanmoins d'un regard curieux les pirates 

"Ce sont des pirates d'un autre monde, ils sont venus par accident mais c'est une bonne chose vu que Joz est mon âme sœur et Marco est le Destiné de Silène." sourit Luna "La tablette qui les a transporté est en fourchelangue, écrit par Salazar Serpentard en personne, du coup on leur fait faire un tour de Poudlard avant d'aller dans la Chambre des Secrets."

"La Chambre des Secrets ?" releva Neville en regardant inquiet Silène, il était un vieil ami et il savait très bien à quel point cette pièce et cette aventure l'avait hanté 

"On va aller voir dans quel état est sa bibliothèque privée. Fumseck pense qu'on pourra y trouver des choses intéressantes." expliqua Silène avec un air calme 

"Vous avez pensé à la salle sur demande ?" il questionna 

"Pas bête." reconnut George 

"La salle sur demande ?" questionna Joz 

"Une salle très spéciale, la magie qui l'entoure est tout simplement fantastique. Il y a des limites comme pour tout bien sûr, mais c'est une pièce où tu peux demander à peu près tout ce que tu veux, d'un point de vue matériel et l'obtenir." expliqua Silène 

"Impressionnant." souffla Izo 

"Oui, il faut par contre faire attention à ses pensées, ou la salle peut faire apparaître des choses embarrassantes. Neville une fois à eu un lit devant lui alors qu'on était en situation de crise, mais il était un peu trop absorbé par Hannah, sa copine de l'époque, sa Destinée et sa femme aujourd'hui." sourit Luna 

"Un lit." rigola Thatch 

"Ne leur donne pas des idées." commença de suite George, une dispute éclatant entre les deux sorciers vu que Neville appréciait le fait qu'il pouvait pour une fois taquiner le farceur.

Silène n'y accorda pas vraiment d'attention, elle s'en moquait pour le moment, et elle était un peu plus concernée par Marco qui avait commencé à lui parler. 

"Par rapport à la population sorcière, c'était beaucoup de morts yoi ?"il demanda doucement

"Oui, il y a environ sept milliards d'habitants dans notre monde, et dans ce nombre, je dirai qu'il y a, je sais pas environ quatre millions qui appartiennent à la population magique. Le pays où on se trouve est l'Angleterre, et pendant longtemps ça a été un pays avec des lois très compliqués, restreintes pour tout les gens qui n'étaient pas des sorciers d'anciennes familles, avec de l'argent de préférence. Les choses changent, mais c'est lent, la population de mermish dans le lac est une des rares colonies qui existe dans ce pays. Bien sur je les connaissais pour la plupart du coup je dirai que c'était trop de morts, mais pour le monde magique anglais c'était une tragédie, surtout qu'il y avait des morts dans les deux camps et je n'ai pas pleuré mes ennemis, pas les plus vieux en tout cas, néanmoins le nombre était trop grand. Ça n'était pas aidé par le fait que c'était la deuxième guerre en très peu de temps, et que la première avait duré dix ans." expliqua Silène avant de s'interrompre, non seulement elle ne voulait pas en parler d'avantage, mais en plus Luna voulait son attention. Elle observa sa petite sœur, notant distraitement que Joz faisait de même avec Barbe Blanche, elle comprit ce qu'elle voulait, elle regarda George pensa à la migraine que ça allait causer et acquiesça. Observant avec un léger sourire, l'énorme qui naissait sur les lèvres de la blonde tandis qu'elle prenait son Destiné pour aller à la Salle sur Demande. 

"Je n'avais jamais vu des yeux aussi verts, ils sont magnifiques Silène." commenta soudain Izo attirant l'attention des trois sorciers encore présents, Marco nota avec inquiétude que Silène se tendait, il le sentait particulièrement vu qu'il avait un bras autour de sa taille, tant qu'elle ne protestait pas il ne comptait pas l'enlever 

"Merci beaucoup." dit faiblement Silène 

"Pourquoi tu portes ces lunettes noires avec des yeux pareils ?" demanda le travesti, il ne comprenait pas, les yeux de la sorcière, même au coeur de la bataille comme elle était sur les photos sur le mur étaient magnifiques, resplendissants, ils devaient être mis en valeur pas cachés. 

"Je ... je n'ai plus les yeux comme ça." dit Silène en secouant la tête 

"Je croyais que vous vouliez faire un rapide tour de Poudlard." proposa George "Alors suivez moi." il dit, ne remarquant pas dans son empressement que Luna était absente, ce pourquoi Silène était reconnaissante 

Les commandants voyaient bien qu'il y avait un soucis, on ne changeait pas de couleurs d'yeux comme ça après tout, néanmoins sous les regards emplis de reproches de leur capitaine et père, ainsi que celui de Marco, qui était visiblement déjà protecteur de sa Destinée, ils se turent et suivirent le sorcier roux. 

"Silène une seconde, Seamus, je lui parlais avant de venir ici, il m'a appelé, il m'a demandé de te donner ça." dit Neville en lui donnant une enveloppe "Il a dit que ça t'intéresserai et de le tenir au courant." 

"Merci, je regarderai ça plus tard. Salue ta famille pour moi Nev." demanda Silène en acceptant l'enveloppe et en la mettant dans son sac, elle la regarderait au calme plus tard, quand elle le pourrait surtout, connaissant son ami pyromane, elle se doutait du sujet.

"Je le ferai, presque sûr qu'ils renvoient de toute façon, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésite pas. Oh et le blond, tu lui fait du mal et on ne retrouvera jamais ton corps." dit Neville en partant

"Qui est Seamus yoi ?" demanda Marco, un peu jaloux mais souhaitant aussi détendre à nouveau Silène avant de passer au sujet de ses yeux.

"Un ami d'école, il était dans notre année à Neville et moi, on était à Griffondor tous les trois." répondit Silène "Je ne suis pas une poupée fragile, tu as une question alors demande. Je préfère qu'on soit franc et direct même si je n'aime pas ce que je vais entendre." elle demanda ensuite avec une certaine fermeté dans la voix, ils étaient à la queue du groupe, les autres leur avait laissé un peu d'intimité, même si George n'y avait probablement pas fait attention.

"Je pensais pas que tu étais fragile yoi. Tu peux pas nier que tu étais tendu par contre yoi." il pointa, elle se contenta de rester tourné vers lui, le regardant derrière ses lunettes noires silencieusement, attendant qu'il demande. "Ma marque, elle a changé il y a quelques années, j'ai même cru que tu étais morte quand ça avait commencé yoi. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi tu portes ces lunettes yoi ?"

"La bataille de Poudlard a eu lieu le 2 Mai 1998, pour beaucoup la guerre était finie, le chef du camp adverse était mort alors tout allait mieux non ? C'était pas le cas, loin de là. Il fallait traquer les mangemorts, ses serviteurs, je ne dis pas ses hommes parce qu'ils étaient ses serviteurs, là à son bon plaisir. J'étais une cible prioritaire bien sûr, j'avais survécu face à lui à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir à le tuer. Mon sang avait aidé à le ramener une fois, à lui permettre d'avoir un corps à nouveau, alors pourquoi pas une deuxième ? J'ai été capturé, une embuscade, ils ont essayé, encore et encore de le ramener avant de décider que même si ils ne pouvaient pas, alors ils allaient me faire payer pour ce que j'avais osé faire.  Ils m'ont fait boire une potion qui détruit les organes, le corps d'une personne. Luna, George et d'autres amis à nous sont arrivés à ce moment là pour me sauver mais j'étais condamnée. Fumseck avait brûlé quelques jours auparavant, pour me protéger durant l'embuscade, il ne peut pas soigner rapidement après sa renaissance. C'était sans espoir, c'était ce que tout le monde disait, mais George et Luna ils ont refusé d'accepter ça, ils ont mis mon corps en stase, m’immobilisant totalement. Empêchant la potion d'agir en somme, même si ça voulait dire que j'étais immobile. Ils ont cherché encore et encore un moyen et ils ont fini par en créer un, ça m'a sauvé la vie, mais ça a eu des conséquences au niveau de mes yeux, les premiers visés avec cette potion." expliqua Silène en enlevant ses lunettes découvrant ses yeux qui n'étaient plus les émeraudes de sa mère et regardant Marco en face, les yeux dans les yeux. 

La pupille n'était plus uniquement noire, le centre était blanc et il y avait des traits violets dessus. Le violet entourait également la pupille dans l'iris, avant de passer au doré puis au vert émeraude qui était toujours un peu présent. L'effet était saisissant, Marco resta un instant sans voix, le bleu de l'océan avait toujours attiré le Phénix, néanmoins le vert de son âme sœur avait eu sa préférence, il avait cherché, cherché une couleur de ce genre chez les gens mais jamais il n'avait ne serait ce que pu s'en approcher. C'était jamais la même teinte, jamais assez saisissant. Il n'avait pas compris comment la couleur pouvait ainsi changer, n'avait pas pensé que des yeux pouvaient être plus beaux que ce qu'il avait imaginé avec la couleur émeraude, mais là, c'était tout simplement magnifique. Et si une part de lui désirait venger sa Destinée des souffrances qu'elle avait subi, une autre part ne pouvait pas le regretter parce que jamais des yeux ne lui avaient paru aussi beaux.

"Sublimes yoi." il ne put s'empêcher de dire en prenant son visage dans ses mains pour mieux observer, il put donc voir le choc, la surprise, la curiosité se succéder dans les yeux de Silène avant qu'ils ne soient empreints de soulagement. 

"Merci." elle dit avec une certaine rougeur sur les joues qui le fit sourire 

"Pourquoi les lunettes  yoi ?" il demanda, relâchant son visage pour repasser son bras autour de la taille de la femme, afin de reprendre leur marche, ils devaient rejoindre le groupe. 

"Les gens me regardent suffisamment comme ça à cause de qui je suis, de ce que j'ai fait. Mes cicatrices attirent trop le regard, je n'aime pas être observé comme ça, mes yeux ne faisaient que le faire d'avantage. Ca et attirer la pitié, ça m'insupporte." elle expliqua "En plus la potion a agi un peu je te l'ai dit, ça m'a rendu plus fragile vis à vis de la lumière, je la tolère moins bien sans les lunettes. C'est trop puissant." 

"Tu peux lire sans soucis yoi ?" il questionna, voulant en apprendre le plus possible sur elle 

"Non, je n'ai pas de soucis avec les runes, mais l'écriture normale c'est plus difficile, moins clair pour moi. J'ai général besoin d'un coup de main, ou de temps, même si j'ai des lunettes exprès je ne peux juste pas les utiliser trop. D'autres questions ?" 

"Tu peux m'en poser aussi tu sais yoi." il remarqua 

"Yoi ?" elle ne put s'empêcher de demander

"C'est un tic de langage yoi." il dit un peu défensif 

"D'accord. J'ai pas trop de questions pour le moment. Plus tard peut être." elle dit simplement

"Pas de question yoi ?" il remarqua surpris 

"J'en ai mais autant sur la situation que sur toi et je veux y réfléchir un peu, m'habituer à l'idée que tu es vraiment là avant de poser tout un tas de questions. Je suis pas mal distraite par le fait que je vais étudier une telle magie, particulièrement une magie de voyage entre les mondes, grâce à une tablette écrite par Salazar Serpentard et le fait que je vais dans la Chambre des Secrets,... le tout plus le fait que tu es là,.. oui j'ai besoin d'un moment pour tout assimiler." reconnut Silène 

"La Chambre des Secrets, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé là bas yoi ?" demanda Marco inquiet pour elle, elle était de nouveau tendue 

"J'ai failli y mourir, c'était pas la seule fois ou quoique ce soit mais elle m'a plus marqué." dit simplement Silène peu tentée de s'épancher sur le sujet, elle releva ses lunettes de soleil pour les remettre mais il la stoppa d'un geste

"Mes nakamas te jugeront pas pour tes yeux tu sais yoi. Surtout pas après que vous ayez même pas bronché devant Namur ou Izo par exemple yoi." il dit sincèrement, elle hésita un instant avant de décider qu'elle ne se cacherait pas comme ça.

* * *

S'échapper avec Joz était bien plus simple que ce que Luna avait craint et elle savait qu'elle avait eu de la chance, surtout vis à vis du fait que Silène soit de son côté, les choses auraient pu être bien pire sinon. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle avait elle même trouvé son Destiné, Luna connaissait suffisamment bien son aînée pour savoir qu'elle aurait agi de la même manière avec ou sans Marco. Silène était leur chef, même si elle n'aimait pas ça, néanmoins elle faisait parfois preuve d'autorité, plus pour forcer George à dormir un peu qu'autre chose, elle ne l'exerçait pas vraiment sinon, elle était vraiment pour l'idée que les gens méritaient d'être libres et que ce n'était pas son rôle de décider des vies des gens. Si pendant longtemps devenir comme Voldemort avait été sa crainte, à présent c'était surtout l'idée d'être comme Dumbledore qui lui donnait des cauchemars. L'homme avait été un manipulateur de première qui avait réussi à très bien le dissimuler et à faire agir à sa guise la plus grande majorité des sorciers. Silène ne voulait vraiment pas devenir comme ça.

"Comment les portraits peuvent t'ils être vivants comme ça ?" demanda Joz la sortant de ses pensées, exactement ce dont elle avait eu besoin en somme. Elle enregistra sa question avec un temps de retard mais elle était très heureuse de celle ci, elle avait craint un moment que son Destiné soit toujours dans le même état qu'il avait été au premier abord, elle paraissait peut être très étrange mais elle n'était pas bête,  elle aimait avoir ce genre de discussion. 

Elle commença donc à lui expliquer le processus qui demandait une bonne dose de compétence en sorcier, besoin de potions, runes et sortilèges, tout cela était nécessaire pour créer des portraits.

En discutant tranquillement avec sa Destinée, Joz ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que Thatch ait choisi de faire une blague ou par rapport au fait qu'il y avait bel et bien eu un problème, après tout sans ça il n'aurait jamais rencontré Luna. Oui ça valait le coup. 

 


End file.
